the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabian / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'What Could Have Been...' by iGeek - Summary: ''Just a small Jabian story. '''Rated K; Finished' *'Sweet Memories...' by iGeek - Summary: Jabian flashbacks! Rated K; Unfinished *'Game Night with Joy' by iGeek - Summary: Just a Jabian one-shot. Rated K; Finished *'The Reason Why' by AlaskianCity - Summary: ''They didn't know about Nina at the time, and even though Fabian would try to be close to her, he wouldn't keep Joy out of his mind. As much as he would try, he wouldn't forget her; and that clear, starry night was the reason why. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Dying Embers' by Embre Falling - Summary: "I guess it wasn't meant to last," She whispers, looking back at the ground. "You've made other friends, and I… well, you've left me behind." Rated K+; Finished *'They just keep falling' by xforeverlovex21 - Summary: ''I tell myself he's not worth the tears, but they just keep falling. I remember when the teacher taught us how to say 'I love you'. He turned to me and said 'Je t'aime' and I whispered 'Je t'aime trop'... Ever wonder how Joy feels? '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Snow' by Gingersnap420 - Summary: And I swear just for a second I saw her in the flurries of white. Swore I almost saw her smiling and waving good-bye. Rated T; Finished *'trained' by run taller - Summary: It takes a long time before you realize exactly what you've done to her. Rated T; Finished *'Forgotten' by Gingersnap420 - Summary: What's wrong?" I sniffled and looked up at him. "You forgot" I said with tears in my eyes. I got up off the floor and ran up to my room. It was over. He had forgotten. This is howI think Joy would feel after Prom. Rated K+; Unfinished *'The Story of Us' by Olivia5k5 - Summary: What happened to us, Fabes? Song to The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Rated T; Finished *'turn and face the strange changes' by Maristela Freesia - Summary: It's a bittersweet feeling, being back. Rated K; Finished *'Invisible' by Purple Snowstorm - Summary: Songfic to Freak the Freak Out. Joy is back, and what happens to Nina's status at the house? Rated T; Finished *'Friends Forever' by Superstar4ever - Summary: Just a Story about The Friends of Anubis. Rated T; Unfinished *'The Story of Us' by lyds22 - Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding the special moments between Fabian and Joy before Nina's arrival. Before Joy lost the boy she once knew, along with the friendship she thought she would have forever. Rated T; Finished ''' *Do you like me?' by dreambigwriteoutloud - ''Summary: Joy knows that she likes Fabian. The question is, does he like her back? Joy and Fabian planned on studying, until Joy takes things farther than that. Set before season 1. Jabian. Rated T; Unfinished *'If this was a movie' by HOAgleek4ever - Summary: Joy just wishes things went back to the way they were or used to be... When Fabian and Joy were best friends and a couple. Only things would go back to normal if life was a movie. Sweet, sad song-fic. Song-Fic, If this was a Movie By Taylor Swift. Rated K+; Finished *'If It's The Last Thing I Ever Do '''by A Reviewing Reader - ''Summary: Completely AU. Inspired by the fact that December 21st is the day the world ends! "... when our eyes met again, his full of questions that I didn't want to answer right now, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards me. Just as the clock let out its first chime, I pressed my lips against his in a sparkling, fantastic kiss." Rated K; Finished Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis